yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cyclops attack on Boney Islands/Escaping with the Caravan/Gathering some Fossil Fuel
Here is how our heroes make their way to Boney Islands in Return of the SWAP Force. Soon, the Ancient Terrasquid was being teleported back to Woodburrow. Rufus: Look, who's here? Chancellor Nieghsay: It must be one of the ancients Princess Twilight informed me about. Rufus: Yes, Chancellor Nieghsay, the Ancient Terrasquid. So, they all waited for the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends to return. Meanwhile at Kaos' Kastle, he was working on a new evil scheme. Kaos: You may have delayed my inevitable victory so far, but now it is time for you to taste the bitter taste of defeat of the hands of KAOS! As for the greebles, they weren't approved of Kaos beating them at his game. Kaos: Ha! Double willikens! You've all been casted into the neverending pit of colossal defeat! (laughs evilly as the game pieces disintegrated) Just then, there was a knock on the door. Kaos: Not now, I'm savering my conquest! Glumshanks: Uh.. (opening the door) Lord Kaos, I really think you should see this. As they came to the dining room, all the monsters who aren't in Kaos' league yet were feasting. Kaos: What is the meeting of this, You freeloaders?! This is my evil lair, and you are traspassing! Now, get out! Kaossandra: That's no way to talk to your guests. Kaos: (as the guards presented her to Kaos) Mother, what are you doing here? Kaossandra: What any loving evil mother would do for her desperetly failing son in it's hour of need, I've come to help, and I've brought a few friends. Just as Kaos looked around as the monsters his mother brought, he was annoyed at her ways. Back at Woodburrow, the Portal Masters, the Skylanders, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, and their friends returned. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we're back. Rufus: Welcome back, My friends! Thanks to you, the Ancient Terrasquid has safely returned to Woodburrow! But first, you all should go see what Tessa has been up to. I think you'll be most impressed. SpongeBob SquarePants: I wonder what Tessa wanted to show us. Rufus: You'll see, SpongeBob. Mumfie: Come on, let's go see Tessa. Scarecrow: Great idea, Mumfie. So, they went to see Tessa and Wheellock. Tessa: Hey, Guys! Come check out what Wheellock and I built! While you were away, the Chieftess asked me to oversee the defenses here in town. You're all gonna love it! Wheellock: Yessir. With this here turret me and Tessa rigged up, Woodburrow's defenses are ready for anything Kaos can muster. Tessa: Don't look now, but there's some dangerous looking volcano rocks heading this way! Do any of you want the honors of shooting them out of the sky? Flynn: Shall we, Gang? Sandy Cheeks: Let's do it, Y'all! Yona: Woohoo! With a quick test drive, Yona and Sandy started testing the blaster. Yona: Yona ready if Sandy ready! Sandy Cheeks: You bet yer horns I'm ready, Yona! Applejack: Fire! Just as they fired, they blew up the first volcano rocks. Yona: Boom! Sandy Cheeks: We got them! Gallus: Incoming! Then, Yona wiped out the last of the volcano rocks. Yona: Volcano Rocks gone! Applejack: Hoo-Wee! Sandy Cheeks: Yee-Haw! Tessa: Pretty cool, huh? Well, you guys should probably go to the Airdocks as soon as you're ready for your next mission. But come back and use this turret whenever you all want. Even the Skylanders need to keep their skills sharp. Rarity: Alright, Tessa. So, they meet with Sharpfin at the Airdocks. Sharpfin: Hey, Fellas. Listen, I'm not sure how I got signed on for more than one mission, seeing as I repaid my debt an' all. But I must admit, this "hero" businesshas it's advantages. Flynn: Right?! That's why I do it, cause it's awesome! Boom! So, where we off to? Sharpfin: Apparently the Frost Elves have something that will guide us to the Ancient Frosthound. Sounds valuable... not that I'm interested in such things anymore. Anyway, we need to go to some sort of frozen ice museum to get it. Are you, your freinds and the Skylanders ready to head out to the Boney Islands, Princess Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225